


puzzle with a piece missing

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said in a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puzzle with a piece missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you). ♥ [title from gotye]

13\. in a letter

_Dear Stiles,_

_You’re reading this because I am a coward and couldn’t face you to say good-bye. I’m kind of terrible at those._

_I know that you are going to go off to college and do these most amazing things and I don’t want to hold you back. I want nothing more than to beg you to stay or to go with you, but I can’t. I don’t want me and my many issues being the cause of regret and resentment._

_You continue making me want to be good for you and I know you say that I am but I don’t feel like it. I don’t feel like I’m worth your love – yeah that for letter word that haunts me because I haven’t let myself feel it in years. You seem to have a way to break down every defense I’ve created – a way to pick at and tear every wall I have meticulously built up from years of distancing myself from others. You just have a way about you that’s absolutely irresistible and the best, or worst, part about it is that you’re completely unaware of this aura you give off._

_I’m sorry that I took this route, but I want you to know that I’m going to get better. I’m going to make myself worth having you. I’m going to strive to be the man you deserve to call yours and the man my parents would be proud to see today. I know I’m not the best at communication but I will find a way to fix that. I’m going to do what it takes to get past my insecurities and doubts and be the kind of man you would be proud to call your boyfriend ~~or more~~. I don’t know how long it’s going to take but I don’t want you to have to wait for me ~~even if I selfishly want to ask you to~~. _

_I want you to go off to college and do remarkable things that I know you are more than capable of._

_I love you._

_Derek._

“What the fuck?”

Derek startles at the loud exclamation behind him and he guiltily brings his shoulders up to his ears before turning around and meeting the eyes that have frequented his thoughts and dreams for years. How the hell had he not smelled him, after years of trying to capture and remember that scent of home? He blames the sentiment and emotion that washed over him when he first set foot back in Beacon Hills, caught up in memories past. 

“Hey,” Derek responds lamely.

“Three years, and all I get is a hey?” Stiles asks, voice a little less loud, but no less full of fury.

“How are you?” Derek adds.

Stiles rolls his eyes heavenward and mumbles something about needing patience but Derek can see the beginnings of a smile and that’s enough for now.

Derek starts forward to embrace Stiles but halts a few breaths away. What if Stiles is not his to embrace anymore? He has a feeling he wouldn’t be able to just stop at a hug and he doesn’t know if he has the right to do anymore than that. He did tell Stiles not to wait after all. 

“Idiot,” Stiles grumbles before hauling Derek in, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him for a long period of time. Derek feels the breadth and grown of Stiles’ shoulders and notices that he’s grown about an inch taller. 

He still smells fucking amazing and Derek nuzzles him for a quick second, overcome with so much happiness and relief. Stiles pulls back and Derek unintentionally lets out a quiet whine from his throat. Stiles smiles at him and cups his jaw, those gorgeous slender fingers holding Derek like he’s a fragile work of art. Stiles pulls him into a kiss and Derek aches from the sweetness. It’s soft and tender, chaste and perfect. 

“You suck,” Stiles tells him resolutely, bringing the kiss to an end and withdrawing, but not moving away.

Derek nods in agreement, because Stiles is right. He pulled a shitty move, even if it was in Stiles’ and Derek’s best interest.

“I can?” Derek offers, loosening up at just being around Stiles again. He can say anything now, knowing he doesn’t need to bite his tongue with every word because he’s scared Stiles will leave.

Stiles shakes his head at the pun but Derek doesn’t mind. He’s feeling more at peace now, like Stiles was the last piece of the puzzle missing to complete him.


End file.
